The Eternal Waltz
' ''The Eternal Waltz ' is a RP created by Blood Lord. It is an expansion of the RP Forever Endless created by Unlimited. It was made in 2010 and is currently ran by Ro Wong. This RP is still running. *Out of Character Thread *In Character Thread History Humans are no strangers to war. Ever since our evolution, we have fought each other for food, land money, resources, and power. As humanity continued to progress, new ways of killing each other were discovered, and like overjoyed children we used them without hesitation. Our fighting, our bickering destroyed the very earth we sought to control and protect. The mentality of “all or nothing” set in during the 21st century, and nearly destroyed the planet by 2168. The remnants of humanity struggled to survive in the wastelands they created, until they arrived. They came to Earth in 2182. These visitors were known as the Notitians, and from what they told us this wasn’t their first visit. The Notitians helped humanity regain their knowledge and push it further and faster than before. The human natural reactions, emotions, and instincts were suppressed in this time. There was no war, no suffering, no greed and fear. Just unite and the thirst for knowledge. The Notitians taught us everything they had to offer; sciences, space travel, technology, it was all there. This teaching lasted for a century. For us, the relationship was a master-student understanding, but the Notitians… we still don’t know why they decided to help. Was it pity, or their mission to improve life, were we their heirs, or some experiment that would be abandoned as soon as something went wrong? Despite the kindness that the Notitians showed, we became suspicious of our new masters; hesitant to communicate with them. The Notitians detected this change in human behavior, and desperately did not want to annihilate the creatures they cared for. So the Notitians slowly withdrew from the planet, not wanting to fight against us. But humanity, suspicious and frightened jumped and opened fire on the Core-ships of their Masters. Humanity reverted back to their original mindsets and laid waste to the Notitian fleets, blaming them for it coming down to this. The Notitians, usually a peaceful race, couldn’t stand against the human-reversed technology. They were all destroyed, and no Notitians have been sighted since. At some point, humanity turned away from their grief and looked to the stars. They now had the technology to travel into space and settle into the worlds beyond. The human urged to destroy and conquer had found an outlet into the vastness of space. With great boldness, the first of these super-arks were created and stocked. Humanity from that point on took upon the names of their fallen teachers, the Notitians, and left Earth. Hundreds of years passed and humanity, the Notitians had surpassed their master’s technology. They could bring life to dead worlds, resurrect stars, close black holes, and bring the dead back to life through something they came to call the Void. Development had been great, prosperose, and rich. But humans always had an interesting way of damning their own progress. Greed, pride, glory, and selfishness corrupted the human Notitians. Conquest had suppressed these emotions, or funneled them away. Many of the life sustaining planets that the humans captured had sentient life among them, and fought against humanity for their planet. Such an action was always in vain, but always kept humanity from turning on itself. On every planet they built structures to be remembered by, and asserted their domination. The same structure wasn’t placed on every world, but. With every defeated foe and newly gained world, the humans became more and more prideful of their achievements. At some point, internal fighting dissolved them and thus fragmented their glory Empire they created. This war lasted over a hundred years, and was known as the Shattering Wars. The Shattering Wars cost the Notitians everything they worked to create. All the technological advancements were reset; some planets suffered a loss that set them clear to the Bronze Age. Planets were lost, entire civilizations disappeared from the star charts, libraries full of valuable knowledge just disappeared. It could be compaired to From the ruins of the Shattering Wars emerged the De’larin Empire. These humans were fare better off than their brothers and sisters who were lost among the stars. Some knowledge still remained with them, but it would take centuries for them to gain the ability to perform planetary jumps. They were determined to restore themselves to glory, but this time counter measures would be established to prevent greed from destroying them again. This conquest started one thousand years after the Shattering Wars, and was known as the Age of Renewal. Only a few planets were conquered at this time due to the slow advancement of space travel. The age lasted 200 years until the development of faster space travel. From there on came the Ages of Reconstruction, Evolution, Reconciliation, and the current age; Reclamation. (Look at the De’larin Empire Faction for a deep explanation of these ages.) 130 years into the Age of Reclamation, or the year 2089 ASW (After the Shattering Wars), The De’larin Empire invaded the world of Exalia. The invasion was swift, brutal, and had no warning. Imperial drop ships descended from the skies and landed right into the major cities and military installations. The war raged on only for a few months before the Exalian Union signed an official declaration of unconditional surrender to the Empire (130.4), in the capital city of Gia Panta. The Empire allowed much of what was left of the Exalian Union to remain as a puppet government; basically, to keep the local population happy. During this time, there was also the construction of six enormous “reactor” complexes. The official story is that the complexes were created for the reason to provide energy to the planet, mine for resources and do tests. An attempt to push the empire back arose in the second year of the occupation (132 Age of Reclamation, or 2091). This rebellion, the Protectorates, was mainly composed of the former Exalian Military, and was one of the more… difficult of rebellions to hold down. After the surrender of the Union, the Empire extended an offer to all of the former (and surviving) Exalian Military members. This offer contained a chance to train and join the Grims Corps, and since rank was very similar to the two groups, nothing was really lost. At first, the former military members where very hesitant to join an enemy that had not only captured their planet, but smoked the hell out of an resistance that the Union could muster. However, nearly all opposition fell when the High General Claudius Drusus, gave his support and urged his troops to join, for the sake of peace. De’larins had trained and equipped them to match their own skills in battle, and saw the former Exalian Military members to be fellow brothers in arms. But, this was little more than a carefully hidden deception that almost cost the Imperials the planet. Once fully trained and accepted into the Grim Corps, they rebelled and tool many bases along the eastern sea and the Balrogia Mountain range, and declared themselves “The Protectorates”. Enraged, the Tarot council launched a quick and messy counter attack against the Protectorates. Imperial forces slammed into the Protectorate controlled base of Bel’havion, a critical supply line to the main base of Hammerfest in the north, the base that the traitorous High General was at. The two sides were evenly matched. The Grim Corps was fighting knock off copies of themselves who knew the surrounding area much better than they did. The two sides fought to a stalemate in the valley below, but the Protectorates eventually fell back to the base. The Imperial General Mac Tir at that time ordered his forces to charge the base. This ended in failure, and high casualties. The 45th Grim Division never recovered from such a lost, and the 23rd along with elements of the 106th Instrument Regiment were sent to reinforce the crippled division. During this time, the Protectorates forces were also ransacking the Imperial supply line. The Imperial General dismissed these raids on the supply lines as nothing more than an attempt to distract him from destroying Bel’havion. The General assaulted the days for three days with artillery fire before moving his troops in. They encountered no resistance. The Protectorates forces retreated in small groups, and were the ones responsible for the attacks against the supply lines. Mac Tir led his forces through the Balrogia Range, hunting and destroying as many of the Protectorates as he could find. The Tarot Council was unhappy with the results that Mac Tir was providing. For six months, the Protectorates, and the Imperial forces fought along the range, and civilian casualties were high… sometimes higher than the deaths of both sides in some engagements. So the Tarots, bent on destroying the Protectorates, sent in an insurance policy, the 501st Division, lead by the Lord-Commander Vaco Malen Blood, and linked up with Mac Tir’s forces at the battle of the Brigadin Ford. The aftermath of the Brigadin Ford Battle had all Protectorate forces in full retreat to Hammerfest, and the Imperial forces were replaced under the command of Lord Vaco. The Imperial forces gained enough momentum with the addition of the elite shock troopers to drive the renegade clear back to Hammerfest, and laid siege for two weeks. Claudius Drusus found himself surrounded on all sides by the Strike Force, but he still believed that he was on the verge of victory. On the dawn of the fifteenth day of the siege, 501st shock troopers breached the base from the inside, distracting the Protectorates. The remaining Grim troops and Instruments managed to destroy a section in the wall and storm the base. The battle within the base was bloody, but ended with the capture and very public execution of the Rouge General in front of the Protectorates by Commander Vaco. The surviving rebels surrendered to the Lord-Commander, and several of them were executed on the spot. The remaining Protectorates were shipped off to work camps. There they created new weapons for the Grim Corps. The Tarot Council was well pleased by the events of this rebellion. The Protectorates were reckless, and seen by the general population as more of a threat. To the civilians, the Protectorate War was seen more as the noble Empire putting down a dangerous insurrection. Although it was a positive thing for the empire, they still lost an enormous amount of troops. A full division was lost, another was critically damaged, and several irreplaceable Instruments were lost. In order to ensure that this never took again, a new series of laws were enacted known as “The Guardian Laws”. The first dealt with new recruits, who underwent deep psychological profiling and light Neurological enhancement to ensure a falsehood like the Protectorates never occurred again. The second law was to revoke and retire any of the former Exalia Union officers who could attempt this again. Peace reigned again for a few years. The second major rebellion, simply known as the Talen, rose in the sixth year of the occupation. However, the exact time of the rise of the Talen is inaccurate due to the style of the rebellion. Unlike the Protectorates, who were military, waged an open war, and fought for freedom; this rebellion was notably more quite, non-military, composed mostly of Gatos, and was a reach for power. This led many to suspect that the Talen were created several years before the invasion as an attempt to over throw the Exalian Union due to the past transgressions waged against their kind in the centuries past. The theory continues to say that it was the unforeseen interruption of the Empire that caused the organization to shatter, and that it took several years to regain enough power to challenge for control. In a similar fashion to the Protectorates, the Talen did launch a surprise capture of a few installations, such as High command, and the Capital buildings in Gia Panta. They held the city and several high ranking officials, including the Lord-Commander and much of the senior military staff, hostage for several days until a deal could be created. The Tarot Council grudgingly negotiated with them, since there was too much at stake to let Gia Panta get blown to hell. This was a disastrous embarrassment. The Gato force known as the Talen was able to take control away from the empire by a careful maneuvering of a few troops and political sabotage. They weren’t defeated by military numbers, or a battle, but by a bunch of silly cat people. In order to ensure that the Empire would hold to their agreement, the Talen also took with them all of the Instrument forces. They didn’t want the Empire gone; they just wanted to be in control. In victory, the Talen led their forces back to Pasarela to celebrate with the rest of the Gatos. It would be a foolish mistake. In anger and in secret, the Tarot Council devised a plan not only to win back the control of the planet and the Imperial forces again, but to teach a strict lesson. For that, they summoned all of the High ranking military officers and created a plan that would be known as “The Purge”, for years to come. The plan was simple; Eradicate Pasarela. General Mac Tir was once again elected to direct this campaign in hopes that he might redeem himself for his failure with the Protectorates. The General reasoned that using normal Grim Corps troops and instruments would be a … “mistake”. He recommended that deploying the 501st would send a clearer message to the people of Exalia. There was some strong opposition to this idea in the war council, but the majority ruled otherwise. The Empire will have its vengeance, and its shock troopers would carry out that honor. The Talen were throwing a weeklong celebration in Pasarela. Hundreds of Gatos and other guests from every corner of the world came to celebrate and honor the new capital. During this time, elements of the 501st were snuck into the city, ordered to wait for the signal on the fifth day, and plant bombs in the designated buildings. The rest of the Division would be flown in, or marched into the city from the north and the south. The signal was the release of a massive ball signaling the beginning of a new Gatoian lead age. Everyone present looked forward to the time were the Gatos would be the ones leading their planet into a new golden age. Not a single person suspected that their life was about to end. Once the ball dropped, the 501st cells popped up and began to massacre the city. It didn’t matter if the creature before them was male or female, young or old, sick or healthy, Gato or not Gato. Everything before them not in white battle armor was shot and killed. Some buildings where just locked up and lit on fire, burning their inhabitants to death. The Purge last a little over six hours. Pasarela was little more than a graveyard, and Tarot Council was placed back into power. General Mac Tir was overjoyed in the results, he was back in good standings once again and his rival was seen as a murderer. The Tarot council issued a statement during the following hours, telling Exalia that they will not sit by while a group of individuals steals power for themselves without regard to the general citizens, individuals who threatened the general safety, and security of Exalia. Further action was taken in limiting their puppet government to only hold the branch of legislation, and any controls that the Senate could enact were broken. The aftermath greatly benefited the Empire for a while; crime rates were considerably low, there were no protesting or further acts of rebelling for several months. Fear kept everyone in line for the time being. This is where we are now. Four long years have passed since the Purge and the fall of the Talen, and ten years since the Invasion. A few minor insurrections rose up, but never posed a serious threat and were quickly eliminated. Just enough activity was present for the military to stay sharp. During the last four years, the Tarot Council has slowly tightened its grip on Exalia, removing more and more rights promised to the people. It was also discovered that the planet is dying from an unknown source. Many believe it has something to do with the reactors that have been constructed, but no hard evidence has come forth. With all of these pressures, the people of Exalia have had enough. A new rebellion issues its challenge to the Empire; the Indolentia. They fight to restore freedom, and save their dying world. Races Add a photoThere are seven races in all. Humans are the most numerous, followed by Gatos, Elves, Parnex, Undead and Demi-Gods. Factions There are four main factions. Each one has their own special advantageous, and weakness. However, there are sub-factions to each group. There is no such thing as a “good group” or an “evil group” despite what the description and history says. Each side has done good things and terrible things; each side has good people and some people who should never have entered this life. It will be you to determine what your side is; you will decide who is good and who is evil. Locations The world is a rich planet with a wide range of ecosystems and unique organisms. It features three main continents, a massive ocean, and many islands. Its people care greatly for the planet, which leads to the next problem. Exalia is dying. The noticeable changes arose two years ago with falling crop production and the overall “sickly” looks of planets in many areas. Rivers, streams, as some masses of water began showing evidence of pollution, but the source couldn’t be found. Character Sheet Name: Gender: Race: (Human, Elf, Gato, Demi-God, Undead, Parnex. ) Class: (Basically, what is your job?) Age: Affiliation: (Which four groups does your character belong to?) Sub Affiliation: (Optional. Just gives a clearer view to where your character stands.) Skills/magic/abilities: (What can your character do? For Demi-gods and Undead, what powers do you have available to you at this moment (be reasonable )) Appearance: (Explains itself. Tell us what your character looks like. Pictures are allowed. Detailed is wanted) Starting equipment: (Be detailed here. The GM does not want anyone pulling a grenade out of their ass or hammerspace. If it isn’t present, you can’t use it unless you find it somewhere, and the GM doubts there will be supplies lying around. List Form with explanation would also be nice. Example: Carried: - TX900 turbo plazma rifle Belt: - two modified deserts eagles - fifteen trowing knives Backpack: - two frag grenades - three smoke grenades - RPG - 15 plazma rifle cartridges - 10 clips each full of .44 magnum ammo - one bottle of water - five sandwiches ) NPC(s): (You know the basic drill on this one, but here is a little bonus for a few. There is the possibility that you can take control of a group that hasn’t been claimed, or join one, or you can start your own. But be warned, The GM is going to get a lot harder on accepting new subgroups as they come in.) Personality: (What makes your character them? What are their dislikes, personality, mentality, etc. ?) History: (What happened to you character?) Starting point: (The Songs aren’t a requirement, just a fun little thing you can do if you want.) Theme song: Battle theme: About the RP ''I’m not going to hold your hand in this RP. You’ve been given a world and a mission, how you choose to complete that mission is up to you. There are many alternate endings, and many alternate routes. As Game Master, I will of course present challenges and problems for you and your party, but I hope you will create the story with each other. I’ll just add the consequences and rewards for what you do. I want this to be character driven. Sit on your ass and I’ll make sure an airship somehow mysteriously falls out of the sky and kills your character. This maybe based on the whole “Empire vs Rebel” thing, but there is so much more if you just take advantage of the freedom here. ~Blood Lord, GM Category:RPs